Six Feet Under the Stars
by kawaiibeatle
Summary: Claire invites Gray to her house to celebrate the Starry Night Festival. They were just joking around and having fun until they drank too much.
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be my very first lemon so please be nice to me, ahaha..

**disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon psp: Boy and Girl/Harvest Moon mfomt**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I stand outside the supermarket, clutching the invitation I bought from Jeff just seconds ago. I rehearsed all the things I wanted to say in my head and thought to myself... _This is it, this is the day I'll invite Gray to celebrate Starry Night Festival with me. _We've become close friends lately, but I've developed feelings for him and I want to know if he feels the same for me.

I stuff the small letter in my rucksack and make my way to old Saibara's blacksmith shop. It's snowing lightly, but the whole town's covered with a white blanket of snow, and every step I make leaves a trail of footprints on the road.

Everything's the same at the shop as usual; Saibara working on some tools, and Gray doing all he can to observe and help out so he can impress his grandfather. They didn't seem to notice me until I shut the door behind me.

"Ah, Claire. What can I do for you today?" Saibara greeted warmly, looking up from a tool he was working on. Gray looked up too, and smiled when he saw me.

"Ohh, no. I'm just here to talk with Gray" I smile back at him. Saibara coughed and nodded to Gray who was waiting for his approval. We both exit the shop and are now standing on the porch outside.

"So what did you want to talk about, Claire?" he asked, leaning on the shop's door.

"Well, Starry Night Festival is tomorrow and.. uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to... spend it with me?"  
I take out the invitation in my rucksack and hold it out to him, gripping it tightly with both my hands. I could feel myself blush violently, the cold of the season is no match for the warmth of my face.

He scratches his cheeks and smiles that cute, shy smile again. He didn't say anything at first, but the silence was broken when he finally said "Sure, I thought you'd never ask" before taking the piece of paper from my hands. "I'll come by your house at 6?" he added.. "O-okay, sure!" was all I managed to say. He's standing in front of me now, and staring into my eyes once more. I can't think of anything else to say to him, an awkward silence stretches between us.

Then out of nowhere he ruffles my blonde hair with his right hand, laughing teasingly.  
"H-hey, what was that for?" I pouted at him, trying to fix my now messy hair.

"I just didn't want you feeling uncomfortable" he said, grinning at me "let's just have fun tomorrow night, okay?"

I can't help but smile at him too, and I nodded.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then" he turned and went back inside, leaving me at the porch.

Well, that didn't go as I expected it to be, but it was a hell a lot better.  
He's right, I should just calm down and enjoy my time with him.

There's pretty much nothing else for me to do during the winter, so I just decided to go buy a bottle of wine or two before heading home. I walk over to Aja Winery next door and is greeted by the ever talkative Manna.

"Oh, if it isn't Claire, what brings you here today on a weather like this? It may just be snowing mildly, but you could still catch a cold, you know? Well, either way, you're already here, so what would you like to buy from us?" She cheerfully greeted me, as always.

"Just dropping by to buy some wine, Manna" I said, heading over to a cabinet filled with wine bottles. I picked out two bottles of red wine and went back to her to pay for them.

"Ohhhh~ preparing for the festival, I see" she said, as I make purchase.

"How'd you know?"

"If I recall correctly, you don't normally buy wine from us, let alone two bottles. And since the festival's already tomorrow night, that's probably the reason why you're buying them, right? Ohhh, this is really unexpected of you Claire, it's pleasing to see you getting out there and participating in the town's festivals, I mean, after all that happened to you with the shipwreck and all. Oh! I'm terribly sorry to mention about that"

"It's okay, Manna" I said, not really minding it. she hands me the bottles and I place them in my rucksack.

"Would you like a glass of wine before you go?" probably hoping to change the subject she heads over to their fridge and takes out a chilled bottle, pouring wine into a small glass.

"Don't mind if I do" I gratefully accepted.

"Ehem.. so, who's the lucky guy, Claire?" She asked. Now in full gossip-mode. I hesitated to tell her, what if I end up being the topic for her next get-together with Sasha and Anna?

"Uhhmmm.." I nervously take a sip out of my glass and tried thinking of a way to avoid her question. Fortunately for me though, she spoke up before I could answer.

"Well, whoever it is, just don't forget to use protection" I spit the alcohol I was just about to swallow after hearing that comment, I was lucky I didn't choke on it instead.

"W-w-what?" now THAT, I didn't expect at all.

"Oh you know, protection? I mean, a girl and a boy alone together in a room, at night? You can't be too careful, Claire. Heehee, I'm not saying something WILL happen, but most likely something COULD. And you should be prepared for whatever it could be" She winked at that last sentence, trying to conceal some sort of hidden message but it's all too obvious for me to understand perfectly well.

I just stared at her, still processing what she just said.

"Oh, I was just joking dear" she giggled, like it was no big deal. "I'm so sorry, sometimes I just say anything that comes to my mind. Forget what I said, and just enjoy you time tomorrow"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will" I smirked, handing her the glass I just emptied.

I exit the winery and walk back to the farm, still a bit shocked with what I just heard. Images of things that could happen tomorrow night are starting to flood in my head, and I can't help but start to get a bit.. well, hot and bothered.

I shook my head to make myself snap out of it. I shouldn't be thinking about this, it's just so weird! Tomorrow, we'll just have fun, eat, and drink under the stars, and that's all.

The walk to my house didn't take long since it's just nearby, and I immediately plopped onto my bed when I went inside. Today was a emotionally exhausting, and after what Manna said to me, I can't stop thinking about the possibilities that could happen tomorrow.

Okay, Manna can be too direct sometimes, but I can't let it get to me.  
I'll just write in my diary the crazy stuff that happened today, and call it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The smell of a freshly baked apple pie fill the kitchen as I take it out of my oven. I set it on the dining table together with the other meals I prepared for tonight.  
I wipe the sweat off my forehead and check my watch; it's almost 6pm. I remove my mittens and let out a little yawn.

I didn't really get much sleep last night from thinking (and fantasizing) too much about Gray. I guess Manna's little remark DID get to my head.  
I had to constantly stop myself from imagining erotic things that Gray could do to me... or how his body would feel against mine... or what position we'll be doing when he'll enter me...

Knocks coming from my door startled me out of my reverie. I found myself feeling hot and bothered again, and I went to answer the door hoping that my face wasn't as red as I think it is.

"Hi, Claire" I was greeted by the shy redhead standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Gray" I returned.

"Happy Starry Night Festival!" He greeted happily. Giggling, I greeted him back. _He's so cute when he's in a good mood and not emoting about his grandfather_, I thought.

My eyes trail over to what he was carrying; a green, glass bottle with a red ribbon tied to its neck. He seemed to notice, and held it up for me to see. "Bought it for us to drink later" He grinned.

"Ahh, looks like we have too much" I said "I bought two bottles yesterday"

"Hey..." He stretches out his hand and caresses my cheek, taking me off guard. "The more the merrier, right?"  
I was taken by surprise. I could feel my cheeks grow redder, and I'm all flustered. He chuckles and ruffles my hair like yesterday.

I puff my cheeks and pout at him again "Hmph, thanks for that" I said, fixing my hair. _What a way to ruin the moment,_ I thought. I motioned for him to come in, and he gave me a little smile before he did.

Gray walks over to place the champagne on the table, and faces me with a bigger smile. "You cooked up a hell of a feast for us"

"Mhmm, I sure did. Let's eat!" I suggested, and we dig in. Grey happily picks up one of the baked corn I made especially for him and munches on it happily. I take a bite off the apple pie, and catch him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face? or something?"

"Yes, actually" He smirked, and reaches his hand out to my face. Slim, long fingers cup my cheeks again; his touch sending chills down my spine. He traces his thumb on the corner of my mouth, slightly touching my lower lip. Then suddenly, he pulls away, having wiped the piece of pie off my face. _W__hat the hell! _Leaving me like that, expecting for more.

"There you go" smiling, he went back to eating our dinner. I eye him suspiciously.. Is_ he doing that on purpose? _I just shrug it off and poured us two glasses of sparkling red wine. I handed him one as I take a sip off mine.

"Thanks" he mumbled, rice cakes filling his mouth. He gulps the whole glass down, a big "Ahhhh" of relief escapes his throat. I notice his lips are still wet from the wine. They look so soft, and succulent. Damn these raging hormones, I can't stop staring at them now. How would those lips feel on mine? Or on my skin, as he gently kiss my neck?

I could feel my heart beat faster with every passing second while looking at his lips, and I divert my eyes from him. I empty out my glass, too, out of impulse. _This is going to be long night_, I thought.

"Did you cook my favorite meals on purpose?" He asks, now helping himself to some fried rice.

"Maaaaaybe" I joked, making him chuckle. It's satisfying to see him forget about his frustrations with Saibara and just enjoy himself... with me.

It wasn't long till we finished eating our food and drank who-knows-how-many glasses of alcohol.

"So, you're really afraid of chickens?" I managed to ask through fits of giggles.  
"Yeah! I like eating anything with eggs though" I snorted at his last comment "That sounds kinda wrong!" I said, laughing even harder now.

Man, I've never felt THIS giddy before, amazing what alcohol can do to you. I checked my watch, and it's 5 minutes to 12 am. I'm not a fan of drinking this late at night, but if wine is keeping Gray from leaving, then I'm okay with it.

"Could I have s'more, Claire?" He asks, holding out his glass to me. "Sure" I replied, taking his empty glass and fill it up together with mine. I hand him his glass back, and as he takes it from me our hands brush against each other, giving me chills again. It's like the very feeling of him sends electricity coursing through my veins.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I ask boldly, another effect of wine on me.  
"Do what?" he looks at me questioningly, a confused expression on his face.

"Make me feel like... that?" I grab one of his hands and intertwine our fingers together, and the chills go through me again; down my back, on the ends of my hairs, even in my stomach.

"I-I don't know" He replied, quickly diverting his eyes on me, turning his head to the right. "But you do it to me too... whenever we touch like this" he added timidly.  
I noticed a hint of a blush was starting to show on his face. I didn't realize he was feeling the same way I was.

"I-is that a good thing?" I asked sheepishly. _What a lame question, _I thought.

"...Yes.. I guess" He faces me again.

"..." I just stare at him, not knowing what else to say.

"Then can we... touch some more?" wait, what did I just say?!  
"Ahhhhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that!" I hurriedly took it back, he must think that was a.. slutty thing to say. I could feel the warmth of a blush creep up my face.

He didn't reply at first though, and it made me more embarrassed of myself.

"I-t's okay.." He finally said "I.. I want that too"

What? Is this for real? Am I too drunk that I'm imagining things? Or is HE too drunk to know what he's saying?

For a moment it was quiet between us, and we just stare into each other's eyes, not having the initiative to do anything. But then there was this spark in that mere eye contact, and that spark developed into a burning flame. A flame that made me long to be closer to him.. and he feels the same way

I slowly move forward, some invisible force like magnet was drawing me nearer. Getting off my chair, I place both my hands on his knees and lean closer. He closed the remaining distance between us and pulled me to him, his hands on the curves of my waist. I'm sitting on his lap now, my legs on either side of his, and our faces are so close.. only inches away from those lips that have filled me with such longing.

Everything else happened so fast. He cupped my cheek with his right hand while the other is still on my side. He drew my face to his and our lips finally meet. It was as soft and luscious as I imagined, and I closed my eyes to savor the feeling. I felt his tongue gently stroke my lower lip, so I parted my lips slightly for him and he slowly slips it into my mouth. Our tongues meet and start to explore and play with each other as I encircle mine with his own. That one peck turned into a kiss much more passionate.

We both pull back after a while of kissing, our foreheads touching and the only sound that can be heard in the room are our muffled breaths. Our faces were red from blushing, and we were both too drunk and worked up to stop.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him again, while he slowly runs his hands down from my waist, to my hips, moving to the curve of my back, and slowly stops at my buttocks. He squeezes them, making me squirm. I felt a small bulge on his pants when I did, and I tried moving again to feel his erection against me, making him groan.

The inarticulate sound coming from him aroused me even more. I started to continuously rub against him, rocking my body back and forth while sitting on him. The feeling of our bodies grinding on each other leaves me with so much anticipation, but it felt so good. I break our kiss to throw my head back, leaving my neck exposed for him. He starts leaving kisses on it, making me sigh from the tingling sensation of his lips on my skin, resonating down to my groin.

I felt his hands now working on the buttoned straps of my overalls, so I stopped grinding to make it easier for him. His adept fingers easily undid the straps and my eyes follow his hands as he pulls my overalls down to my waistline. He then looks up at me, like he's waiting for an answer or some kind of go signal. I move my hands to his jumpsuit zipper and pull it down his chest steadily, never averting my gaze from him, and he smiles.

He suddenly stands up, and carries me to my bed while I wrap my arms on his neck and my legs to his body. He lays me down on the bed gently, and bends down to my feet to remove my shoes and pull my denim overalls off me. I am left with my pink polo shirt and white panties. He stands up and looks at me, drinking in the sight of my rarely exposed legs. Embarrassed, I sit down and pull my knees to my chest.

Gray tucks a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and cupped my face in his hands. "Don't hide your beautiful body, Claire" he said sweetly. By that, I get off the bed and stand on my toes to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Then I start removing his jumpsuit, slowly yanking it down. I kneel in front of him to remove his shoes, and he obediently lifts his feet for me to get his jumpsuit off. I lift my head to look up at him, now only wearing a blue shirt and checkered boxers. I notice the bulge on his underwear, and I raise my hand to stroke it lightly, resulting in another groan from him. I look up at him again, and he looks as embarrassed as I was.

I trace my fingers along the hem of his boxers, and I pulled it down to free his erection, hard and pulsing. I have no experience at doing this, but I take him in my hand and lick his sensitive tip. I circle my tongue around it, and gradually suck him deeper into my mouth. "Oh Claire" he managed to say, a satisfied feeling came over me. Knowing that I give him pleasure just turns me on.

I feel his hand behind my head gripping my hair, and I start sucking faster, harder, swirling my tongue at the same time. I establish a swift and steady motion, pushing his length deep in my mouth, and pulling right back. All of a sudden his hand tugs at my hair, pulling me up to him. I stand up disappointed, thinking maybe he didn't like it, but his hands find my waist again and his mouth on mine once more.

He pushes me down on my bed and crawls on top of me. Unbuttoning my polo shirt, he kisses my jaw, trailing down to my neck, and then to my collar bone, making a sigh escape my lips. He pulls my shirt over my head, and slides his hands behind my back to unhook my bra.

Successfully removing my bra off, he continues to leave kisses on me. Moving from my collar bone down to my left breast, he takes my nipple in his mouth and circles his tongue around it. The tingling sensation makes me moan out his name, causing him to suck on it harder. I wrap my arms around his neck again, my right hand gripping tightly on his red hair. "G-gray" I whimper.

He looks up at me as I said his name, a doubtful look is on his face "Do.. Do you want to stop?" I grab his left hand and lead it down between my thighs.  
"N-no" I whisper. He smiles and gently puts his hand inside my panties, stroking my clitoris with his finger. I could hear myself moaning as he continues to stroke me, the pleasure building up more and more.

I felt Gray push a finger inside me, and it was enough to send me screaming his name. Gray pulls out his hand, leaving me wanting for more. He then starts slides my panties down my shaking legs. Panting, I stare up at him; his ginger hair is a mess, his blue eyes filled with desire and passion.

Gray removes his blue polo and throws it on the floor, leaving us both naked now. I raise my hands to feel his firm and muscular chest. I play with his red hair, intertwining it between my fingers. He leans his face closer to me, and caresses my right cheek with his hand.

His lips find mine once more, but just kisses me lightly. His teeth grazes my lower lip, and bites on it lightly, making me smile. He smirks, and buries his face in my neck. He nuzzles on my sensitive skin, and I squirm from the ticklish sensation.

I feel his erection poke my thigh, making me moan some more "Mmmmph, G-gray..."  
He stops nuzzling my neck and pauses for a moment. He smirks and moved his body to poke my thigh, on purpose this time, and his length continues to go lower and lower until I feel it against the wall between my thighs.

He then moves up and down, and my nails dig into his back with every swift motion he makes.  
"Ohhhh~ Harder" I beg. The feel of his length inside me is just mind blowing. Then Gray stops moving, and I stare up at him, disappointed.

I pout "Hmph"

"What?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Hmmmph" I say again, puffing my cheeks.

He chuckles and starts moving again, and a sharp moan escape my mouth.  
"You want this? Hmm?"

"Yes..." I managed to say between sighs.

Gray continues to thrust inside me, going harder and harder with every push. My back starts to arch upward, the pleasure building inside me again. "G-gray.. I'm so close! don't stop!" I screamed out. I wrap my legs around him as he starts thrusting even faster, driving me over my limit. "Ohh, Gray!" I moan out loud as I climax on him. Screaming his name was enough to make him come too, and he pulls out of me just in time to ejaculate his fluid on my stomach.

We are both out of breath as he steadies himself on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. "You are amazing, Claire" He whispers, kissing my forehead. The stars are shining brightly tonight, but the only thing I wanted to celebrate is this moment I have with Gray with me.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my dog barking. My eyes flutter open, and I realize that the sun is high in the sky now. I am naked, and remembering what happened last night, I sat up straight. A little too quickly though, cause my head started throbbing in pain.

Turning my head to the vacant space beside me on the bed, I can't help but feel disappointed that Gray just left me there. I guess it was just a mistake, we were drunk after all.

"Good morning" a voice from my kitchen startled me, and I pull my blanket over me to cover my bare chest. _Gray? He's still here? _

"Hi there" he says, walking over to my bed, only wearing his boxer shorts "H-hi" I gulp, checking him out from top to bottom.

"You okay?" he sits down on the edge, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Uhmm.. It's just that.. you're still here"

"Of course, I even cooked you breakfast" He smiles, taking hold of my hand.

"B-but.. we were drunk last night" I said

"I know" he smiled wider "And even if we weren't drunk, I'd still enjoy the time we had" he winked playfully, making me blush and smile like an idiot. "Don't mind Manna, she can be too straightforward sometimes"

"H-how did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Cause she told me about it when I went to buy wine from her yesterday" chuckling, he added "we didn't need the protection last night anyway"

He eyes me lustfully, and pulls my blanket slowly off me. Before I could protest, his mouth is on mine once more.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello! X3 I always wanted to write a lemon, but it was harder than I thought.. ahaha, thanks for reading and leave a comment**


End file.
